


Clueless

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff, Slight Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You have a crush on Carol, Carol has a crush on you, but when Carol asked you out you had no idea it was a date.





	Clueless

“Ask her out,” Natasha poked you in the side and grinned when you jumped. She was too good at sneaking up on you.

You frowned and shoved your books into your locker, “Who?”

Natasha rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, “You know who. Stop playing dumb.”

You did know who but you didn’t want to face Natasha telling you for the millionth time to ask her out. “Nat, leave it alone. Please.”

“Leave what alone?” Wanda asked as she appeared beside Natasha with Vision’s arm slung over her shoulder.

“She doesn’t want to ask Carol out,” Natasha told Wanda with an exasperated look. She looked back at you, “I have a credible source that says she likes you too.”

“Who?” You asked.

“Bucky,” she said simply.

“Your boyfriend doesn’t count,” you told her as you slammed your locker door shut.

As if summoned by his name Bucky appeared behind Natasha and wrapped his arms around her, “Excuse me, I am a very credible source.”

It was your turn to roll your eyes, “Whatever.” You walked away as quickly as you could with your head down. The bell was about to ring and you didn’t want to be late for history with Mr. Stark.

Carol was in her usual spot in the back waiting for you to arrive, her face lighting up into a smile when you walked into the room. You felt the familiar butterflies and sat down quickly. “Hey!” She chirped as you got your notes ready.

“Hey,” you smiled back.

Carol had been a transfer from another state about halfway through the year. You had heard the guys talking about the “hot new blonde” and had rolled your eyes. Then you had seen Carol looking lost and had stopped in the middle of the hall.

She had looked up and saw you staring but instead of getting offended or giving you an odd look she had rushed over and asked for your help. And that was that. You two had become friends and you had developed a crush on her.

Three months later you were still harboring a crush on her. Natasha telling you that you were being ridiculous and should ask her out. But you were afraid of messing up the good thing the two of you had going.

Class started and you and Carol passed notes trying not to get caught by Mr. Stark. Once class was over you and Carol left together. “So are we still on for Friday night at my place?” She asked as the two of you stopped by her locker.

“Yep, I’ll bring the movies and you get the snacks,” you told her.

“Great, can’t wait,” she said before dashing off to her next class.

At lunch, Carol and Bucky say on the bleachers watching some of the guys from the football team toss the ball back and forth.

“Carol, stop panicking,” he said.

“But she doesn’t realize it’s a date!” She shook her head and buried her face in her hands. “She thinks it’s just as friends!”

“Listen, one of you is just going to have to fess up because she doesn’t want to ruin your friendship and you obviously don’t know how to ask someone out properly.” She scoffed and shoved him causing him to laugh. “It’ll work out Carol, trust me.”

“Buck!” They turned to see Steve standing there with a sketch pad tucked under his arm. “We have that art project due.”

Bucky cursed, “Sorry Carol, I gotta go. Everything will be fine.” He dashed off before she could respond leaving her to mull things over.

Friday night came and you rang the doorbell at Carol’s house. “I’ll get it!” You heard Carol shout before the door was wrenched open. “Come in!”

Carol’s mom poked her head around the corner and greeted you.

“You two have fun, let me know if you need anything.” 

Carol led you to her room where she had the TV ready to go. There was pizza and bowls set out waiting for the snacks you had brought.

The two of you picked out a movie and began munching away on the junk food and laughing at the jokes. The first movie ended and you looked over at Carol, “I can’t believe you’ve never seen that movie before.”

“I told you before I was never big on watching movies, but I’m beginning to see why everyone enjoys them,” her smile changed and she glanced down at your lips before looking back up at to your eyes. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” you gulped wondering where this was going.

“Do you like me?”

Your breath hitched. This was a loaded question. “Uh, well yeah I mean we’re friends right?” You had a feeling that’s not what she meant but hoped that it was.

“No as more than a friend.”

“I plead the fifth,” you told her as you looked away from the intense gaze.

You felt her hand clasp yours. “Look at me,” she said softly. You over at her and saw her come in close. “I like you too,” she whispered before closing the distance between you. Her lips were soft and you felt like your whole body was buzzing with excitement.

When she pulled away from you slowly opened your eyes and looked at her, “How did you know?”

“Bucky’s been trying to get me to ask you out since forever and well… tonight was meant to be a date.”

“Wait, what?!”

She laughed, “Tonight was meant to be a date but you mistook it for just hanging out as friends. I swear Bucky was ready to toss us into the supply closet until we fessed up to having feelings for one another.”

“I think Natasha was starting to feel the same way,” you said. “She’s been trying to get me to ask you out for weeks now.”

The two of you smiled shyly at one another before you leaned in for another kiss. Someone cleared their throat and the two of you jerked away from one another to see Carol’s mother standing in the doorway. “If there’s going to be making out I would appreciate it if would leave the door open.”

You felt embarrassed and Carol said, “Fine, but please just go.” Her mother chuckled and walked away leaving Carol’s door open. “Sorry about that,” she looked back at you.

“It’s fine, just slightly embarrassing that your mom caught us,” you shrugged. “So another movie?”

Carol grinned, “Sure as long as we can make out during it.”

“That is not a problem,” you told her as you popped in a movie the two of you had seen before and wouldn’t mind missing.


End file.
